


Forgotten

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Benny has a new friend, He needs love, Kind of a sad story I suppose, M/M, Plushtrap is sad, he thinks he’s been replaced, hugs for plushtrap, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Benny makes a new friend, leaving Plushtrap alone for the day. The plush rabbit assumes the worst.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Kudos: 10





	Forgotten

Plushtrap stared out the window. Benny and his new friend were playing outside in the fading light, and laughter and joyous sounds reached the rabbit''s ears. He cast his eyes down in a sad expression, never feeling so alone at that moment.

Benny hardly paid him any attention ever since this new person came around, and he felt abandoned, like all those other times before he met Benny. He had been forgotten.

Plushtrap screeched in pain that was entirely emotional, only hoping that he would hear him.

He knew he had been cast aside, replaced by another.

He screamed again.


End file.
